A Change in Destiny
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: SEQUEL to A Change In Fate! After their death, Ichigo and Kish were sent to heaven. They were given a role that none of them expected. Could they succeed in their job to save the mew mews and their chance of living again?
1. Confusion

Disclaimer- I don' own, so please don't sue.

* * *

DG- Welcome back everyone for another story from hell!!! This is th sequel to A change in fate!(Evil laughs)  
  
Ichigo- (looks confused) What are we doing here? Aren't we all dead?  
  
Kish- (Groans) We might be dead, but she with her crazy ideas will enver let us rest.  
  
DG- (smiles happily) You've got that right! You might b dead, but hey, you are still here...just..not....here...?!? (Get's herself confused)  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
DG- (smiles) Never mind, Dear Readers, you are on a journey to total hyperness and craziness here! I am not so sure if this story should have a complicated plot or no, but we'll see...soon!  
  
Kish-....yay?  
  
DG- Enjoy this story!! (Falls over)  
  
Summary of "A change in Fate"  
  
_Ichigo discovers that she is actually a full alien and her father was actually Deep Blue himself. Things gets complicated from there and Ichigo goes through a long process of being evil, and then good. Ichigo falls in love with Kish finally, and understood what her side truly is. But her love could not survive the tradgedy and Kish died. Ichigo, to avenge Kish's death, killed Deep Blue, but in the process, she died as well.  
  
This story is about what happened to those two After their death.  
_  
Pretty sucky summary. The original story is much, much better than the summary. Please read and review!!!

* * *

Chapter 1. Confusion  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and saw total brightness.  
  
"Where am I?" She thought as she struggled to get use to the blinding light.  
  
As soon as she got use to the light, she realized that she is moving. She looked around her. She was on a piece of what she thinks is a fluffy, white cloud, moving into a lighted gate of some sort of castle in midair.  
  
"No wait! Where are you taking me! Wait!" Ichigo yelled as she kicked and struggled on the cloud, but I did not stop. Instead, it continued its' slowly pace and transported her inside the castle.  
  
She was met by a dwarfy man with a long cloud like beard that swept the floor.  
  
"God. Another one." The main sighed. "Alright, put her through the detector.  
  
Ichigo did not have time to ask what was going on before she was transported to a room with glittery lights. She saw some kind of machine that looked like those luggage inspector things she sees at the airport.  
  
The cloud dumped her onto the moving detector and she moved closer and closer to the little room that said "No Entry. Dangerous Machines Inside".  
  
Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as she kicked and screamed. But still, no one heard her. Everyone continued to do their jobs.  
  
Ichigo closed her eyes, thinking that so many creatures and evil she had battled, she is now going o die under this stupid machine.  
  
"Mint..Lettuce...everyone...Where are you?" Whispered Ichigo as she entered the room.

* * *

A figure floated happily above the grounds of the castle. They said that she would be here today. Of course she is sad for her to go through all that, but at least they shall be together again.  
  
He stopped at the end of the corridor, in front of a sign called "Detector Exit". He waited for the sight of his love.  
  
A moment later, he was met with a shrill of a girl's, obviously in terror. He shook his head. He doesn't really know why those people use something so scary to do that, he doesn't get what the unicorn had told him.  
  
The figure shrugged. He floated there, waiting. He doesn't know why he came up here. He thought that with what he had done, he would be sent down, not up. Not that he complain about being up here.  
  
But anyway, all of his thoughts vanished as soon as he see the pink uniform of the girl he loved so much, looking dazed and frightened.  
  
She had her eyes closed, as if preparing for his death. No kidding..that machine could scare the living daylight of peoples.  
  
He gently shook her as another dwarfy little god nodded at him, and left him he job to explain things.  
  
"Kitty? Remember me?" he said softly to the girl.

* * *

Ichigo screamed in terror as she entered the room. The machine is hideous, molded into the shape of a beast like monster with fangs from steel. She shut her eyes preparing for her death.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She went through the machine, and felt a slight tinge of discomfort as she felt herself being what seem to be like scanned.  
  
But she moved out form the machine and into another lighted room. She continue to shut her eyes, still in fright.  
  
Something..or someone shook her. But she dared not to open her eyes. She was still dazed. It wasn't until she heard the person's voice she finally came back to reality.  
  
"Kitty? Remember me?" the voice had said.  
  
Ichigo gasped. She knew that voice. She knew the voice of that person. But she cannot believe it. She slowly opened her eyes a tiny bit only o find herself staring into a familiar pair of golden ones.  
  
Ichigo let out a yell of happiness.  
  
"Kish!!" She laughed as she bounced right of the cloud and into Kish's waiting arms.  
  
"I'm missed you my little toy." Kish said, his voice muffled as he devoured Ichigo's open mouth.  
  
"So have I Kish, you don't know how much I've mi...mmmm...." Ichigo started but never got to finished. Her lips were soon covered by Kish's.  
  
A slight coughing from above them broke their kiss. Kish looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I know you two have gone through a lot...but it would help if we can get Miss Momomiya's profiles and room settled. Then, maybe you and her can continue your little..uh..reunion." A wise looking man with silver beard peered at them from the top of his glasses from behind a counter.  
  
Ichigo blushed as Kish led her to the counter.  
  
"Where is this place?" Ichigo whispered to Kish.  
  
"It's called heaven Miss Momomiya." The wise man said dryly. "Now, please fill in this form, what you were doing before you died and how you felt about the machine."  
  
"How I feel about the machine?" Ichigo looked confused.  
  
"It's just a survey to see if people liked the machine or not" The man smiled. "So far, most of them had said it terrifies them" The old man looked puzzled.  
  
"I wonder why" Kish said under his breath and Ichigo snorted as she filled out he form.  
  
"There you go" Ichigo said as she pushed the form towards the man's direction.  
  
"Thank you. Mr Kat-uveue. If you could lead Miss Momomiya to her room please.

* * *

Kish looked hard not to laugh as he lead a very confused Ichigo to her room.  
  
"Mr Kat-uveue?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.  
  
Kish laughed. "It's just that they asked me what my surname is since they cannot find it in heir file. Since I don't want o tell them, I decided to make up one." Kish shrugged.  
  
"But why Kat-uveue?" Ichigo asked, smiling.  
  
"Say it slowly. Kat- uv- eue." Kish said cheekily.  
  
"Kat-uv-eue. Kat-uv-you....Kat-luv-you!!" Ichigo yelled happily as she figured out the name. She hugged Kish.  
  
Kish laughed as he opened Ichigo's door of her room.  
  
Ichigo looked around. Her room was big and comfy.  
  
"is this really heaven?" Ichigo asked.  
  
Kish nodded.  
  
"Quite pretty eh.."  
  
"That machine was scary...what was it?" Asked Ichigo.  
  
Kish shrugged.  
  
"The unicorn god told me that it is used to scan for evilness in the person. Sometimes the gods get things mixed up you know." Kish said.  
  
"But why something so ugly?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"He said something about being scared make them to access to a person's feelings easier. But I don't quite get that." Kish shrugged.  
  
"So...how did you die?" Kish asked at last.  
  
Ichigo suddenly looked sad again.  
  
"Lettuce..Mint...Purin...Zakuro....Will I ever see them again?" Ichigo asked sadly as Kish sat down next to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"You will Ichigo..Don't worry...You will always have me. I'll never leave you..again." Kish said softly as he gave Ichigo a peck on the forehead.

* * *

DG- That was a short chap isn' it everyone, compared to my old ones.  
  
Kish- Yup. But hey, I'm not complaining. The shorter your chaps are, the shorter I have to suffer.  
  
Ichigo- I totally agree to Kish. (Looks at Kish lovingly)  
  
DG- (Pukes in the toilets) Aniway...I thought you two were marrying?  
  
Ichigo- (happily) We are! (Gives all of the readers and the authoress a little wedding invitation)  
  
Kish- We are marrying in chapter 5 of this story!!!  
  
DG-...Don't I get a say in this since I'm...well...The authoress?  
  
Ichigo- (face fell) Oh yeah...forgot about that part...  
  
Kish- Don't worry my toy...I have all figured out..(evil smirk)  
  
DG- Look like you've stayed around me for too long Kish...I don't like that smirk...you look like me.  
  
Ichigo- (Evil smirk) I support you in whatever you do Kish.  
  
Kish- (Kisses Ichigo) Thank you darling.  
  
DG- (Rushes to puke)  
  
Kish- Readers! Please review so the authoress can update faster and you can all see us marry!!! Remember! The faster you review, he faster she shall update and the faster we shall marry!!!  
  
Ichigo- (nods furiously) Please review!! 


	2. Mission

Disclaimer- I no own. You don't sue. (nods furiously) That's that.

* * *

DG- Hi hi everyone!!! Back for another day of torture!!  
  
Kish- Aren't we all so happy about that (dryly)  
  
DG- (ignores Kish) Anyway readers, thank you all those who reviewed for my s tory so far! (Gives you each some chocolate)  
  
Ichigo- (mutters) No fair...people who review gets chocolate..people who suffer in this story doesn't get anything....I hate the authoress...  
  
DG- (somehow hears the whole thing) You said you hate me? (disappointed look..then shrugs) Never mind then, I guess I would have to eat this basket of cookies by myself then. (Sits down and munches on cookie)  
  
Ichigo- No! I mean..uh...We love you!! (innocent eyes)  
  
Kish- (lost look) We do?  
  
Ichigo- (Kicks Kish on shin)  
  
Kish- (Rubs Shin) yeah..we do.  
  
DG- (Smiles, offer them each a cookie) I know you love me!! (Hugs Kish tightly)  
  
Kish- (Struggles) help..! Can't..Breathe....Dying....(Dies)  
  
Ichigo- (Shocked) Kish???  
  
DG- (Shrugs) Oh wells..on with the story.  
  
Ichigo- (Shrieks) Someone call the ambulance!!  
  
DG- (Munches on cookie)

* * *

Chapter 2. Mission  
  
Ichigo and Kish walked around the heavenly gardens of the castle admiring the floating flowers hat greeted them as they went past them.  
  
"Morning Sir and Ma'am..Nice day isn't it?" A White Daisy said as it floats past. "I do hope you will enjoy your day."  
  
Ichigo stared at the difference kind of floating flowers, open-mouthed.  
  
Kish laughed and closed Ichigo's mouth with his fingers.  
  
"Thank you Daisy, hope you the same." Kish said politely as he lead Ichigo to another part of the garden.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Ichigo playfully as Kish covered her eyes and urged her forward.  
  
"Some place you will love." Smirked Kish as he stopped Ichigo at the gate of another garden. "Open your eyes."  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and gasped as she pushed the gate to the garden open. She was met with a huge bunch of floating flowers arranged in the shape of a strawberry in a pool of a white roses.  
  
"Oh my god....that's so sweet of you!" Ichigo squealed as she took in the scene around her.  
  
Kish smiled as Ichigo choked him in a hug. A little red Rose rose from it's fellow flowers and floated towards Ichigo. Ichigo picked it up gingerly and sniffed in it's sweet scent.  
  
Suddenly, Kish felt a little voice behind him.  
  
"Excuse me sir and Ma'am.." The voice had said.  
  
Kish turned around to see who was the one that was talking. He looked behind him, there wasn't anyone there. He looked up, still no one. There isn't anyone on the sides of him either. Kish looked puzzled.  
  
"Excuse me Sir! Down Here!" The voice said again.  
  
Kish looked down at his foot. A little dwarfy beaver waved up at him desperately as it jumped up and down.  
  
Ichigo widened her eyes at the sight of such cute creature.  
  
"O! This is so cute!" She said happily as she picked up the beaver with her hands and held it up high.  
  
"Oi! No! Let me down! Please!" The beaver screamed. "someone help! I am afraid of heights!!"  
  
Kish apologized to the little beaver as he took the beaver in his hands from Ichigo and settled him on the ground.  
  
"Sorry..What was the thing you want to tell us?" Kish asked.  
  
The little beaver looked angrily at Ichigo. "Um..They want to see you and Miss Momomiya right now Sir in the Library." He said.  
  
Kish thanked the little beaver as it quickly scattered away.

* * *

"Who's they?" Ichigo whispered as they stepped into the library.  
  
"They are the ultimate superiors of this place...Some people calls them gods." Said Kish teasingly as he opened the library door.  
  
"Good morning Kish and Ichigo." The gods said.  
  
Ichigo looked around her. There were all together 3 gods and 3 goddesses. They each wore Greek looking costumes and have a calm smile on their face.  
  
Kish and Ichigo nodded politely and sat down on one of the seats.  
  
"Let me introduce ourselves." A Wise looking man with a very, very long beard said to them. "This is the Goddess of Love, Goddess of Fire and the Earth Goddess. This is the God of Power, God of Faith, God of Destiny and I am the God of Knowledge."  
  
"We have asked you two to come here today because, well..we have a mission for you two to complete." God of Power said. "We have al came to a decision that you two would probably be the best people to do this."  
  
"We know that this is probably a very short notice, especially for Miss Momomiya who just came in yesterday, but, do keep in mind that we don' have much time ." The god of Faith said.  
  
"See. We have chosen you two because you two shares a strong bond, and that would needed to in times of desperation." Goddess of love said softly.  
  
"AND you two each have special powers that normal spirits don't have. You were each buried with your weapon and that is what preserved your powers." Goddess of War said sternly.  
  
"You all have strong desires and that is what keeps you from loosing determination." The Fire Goddess said.  
  
"You would be protected in time of needs." Earth Goddess said in her whispery voice.  
  
"What..exactly is the mission..may I just ask?" Ichigo asked politely.  
  
"Your mission.." God of Destiny said finally "Is to protect the line of Tokyo Mew Mews from above here and save them from whatever life threatening events they get themselves into."  
  
"So..we would be...Guardian Spirits?" Asked Kish, confused.  
  
"Angels." Corrected God of Knowledge. "You would be Guardian Angels of the Mew mews."  
  
Ichigo jumped up in Joy. "Does that mean I would see my friends again?" she asked happily.  
  
"You would be able to see them from above...but they absolutely cannot see you." God of Power said.  
  
Ichigo looked disappointed but was happy anyways.  
  
"So..do you two accept your role and mission?" Goddess of Earth said.  
  
Kish and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded.  
  
The Gods and Goddess looked around each other and nodded.  
  
"You head angels would give you your jobs and roles. Remember, this is no joke...The lives of Tokyo depends on you." God of Destiny said quietly as he closed the door to the library.

* * *

DG- Boring chapter...I am beginning to think maybe I am loosing my touch.  
  
Kish- Or maybe it is just a bad case of Writer's block.  
  
DG- (Looks confused) I thought you were dead.  
  
Kish- (shrugs)  
  
Ichigo- Aren't you just thrilled to have him back DG? (Hugs Kish)  
  
DG- Yeah sure..Watever...  
  
Kish- We are Guardian angels of the Mew Mews??!? How did THAT happen.  
  
DG- Not only just the mew mews..the descendants of the mew mews as well. Just basically the line of all Tokyo Mew Mews.  
  
Kich- Wonderful..(seats down and sighs)  
  
Ichigo- (totally not catching on to Kish's sarcasm) I know..it is isn't it!! (happily bounces around)  
  
DG- Anyway, please review!! I know this story sucks...(sigh) But please review anyway! And for those who didn't read my change in fate! Please do read! I know it's long and everything..but...please, be patient!  
  
Kish- Can you stop blabbering on about your story?  
  
DG- Please review!!! Other wise..other wise I'll..I'll...uh...(look around, sees Kish)  
  
Kish- (start to run..) Uh oh...  
  
DG- (grabs Kish triumphantly and holds him up in the air by his ears.)  
  
Kish- Ouch! (Struggles) Let go!!!  
  
DG- You must review! Other wise I am going to burn Kish!!!  
  
Kish- someone...HELP!?!?!?! 


End file.
